What am I like?
by DereDereChan
Summary: The night was cold but his arms felt warm around her hips. Oh how she'd love to have this kind of night welcome her every day after a long day at work. Though, it's somewhat close to impossible, but tonight, it's different; tonight he is different. She wonders why?


The night was cold but his arms felt warm around her hips. Oh how she'd love to have this kind of night welcome her every day after a long day at work. Though, it's somewhat close to impossible, but tonight, it's different; tonight _he is_ different. She wonders why?

It was unusual of him to do such demeanor (the sudden sweet gesture) and it was much more unusual of him to bring home her favorite dish which they'd just finish in a romantic set up a while ago (another weird thing to take note). He'd usually just barge in to her condo unit unannounced and ask her to cook him dinner with his bossy and arrogant tone which would always caught her off guard. Though it annoys her, she doesn't seem to dislike it; in fact his sudden visits are her most favorite surprises in her boring and hectic life.

As much as Sherry would love to prolong the feeling of his chest on her back, she broke off from the hug and turned around to face Gin.

" _Gorgeous."_ It would always be the first word to enter her mind whenever she gets the chance to see his face clearly and nearly. The gorgeousness of his face is usually covered by his long and silky silver hair. The reason? He doesn't tell.

Though the enigmatic feels around him is also something she doesn't dislike. She loves how she's the only person in the world who has the luxury to be able to be this near to him; a grace and secret she'd take to her grave.

"What's wrong?" Gin raised an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking that question." answered Sherry. Gin's eyebrow furrowed a gesture that interprets his confusion on Sherry's question. "What are you doing?" Sherry questioned again, this time turning around facing him so that their face would only be centimeters apart. He didn't answer but gave her only a blank stare which Sherry answered back with a soft and elegant giggle. "You're quite unusual today, Gin. This isn't like you." Said she as she climbed off from the couch and unto the veranda.

She opened the window and the breeze welcomed her with a song. It felt nice but damn, it was cold. " _Wrong move_." She thought. But what shocked her was the warm feeling of his hug around her back. He followed her outside. "What am I like then?" Gin asked with a flirty tone. "Tell me, Sherry." Goosebumps filled Sherry's body as she unconsciously drifted away from Gin's hug. " _Dangerous."_ She thought again. _What_ _'s wrong with this guy? He's definitely weird today._ As much as she wants to let those words blurt out of her mouth she did not; however she gave Gin a peck on the lip which made Gin despite his alert and firm body, fall out of balance. Sherry brought out a triumphant laugh, "I didn't know you could be distracted by just a simple kiss Gin."

A smirk no, a smile carved into Gin's face with the moonlight shining at the top of his head; it was a magnificent scenery. No, not the moonlight but his smile- a genuine smile with pure bliss of happiness. Something only Gin can feel when she's with Sherry. _Damn this woman._ Gin thought. _And damn this woman if she ever goes away from my sight._

He carefully took one step near her then another and every step feels like eternity before finally their face are pencil wide close. They are too close at each other that they could feel each others breath. "What am I like Sherry?"

Despite asking that question, Gin did not give Sherry time to answer. He immediately owned her mouth and Sherry just …. doesn't seem to mind.

The kiss was long, it was not the usual forceful and hungry kiss Gin would give her. It was … it was passionate, full of longing and love.

"So what am I like -" This time it was Sherry who did not give time for Gin to finish his question. Can't she be hungry for his lips too?

Well how can she put it in words? What is Gin like? Well, one thing is for sure, Gin is a mystery she doesn't want to answer.


End file.
